


火玫瑰

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: FYI火玫瑰这CP名是我起的, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	火玫瑰

距离贝克从太空里回到地球已经过去小半年了。他和其他阿瑞斯3的船员一样，再也不会有机会飞进太空，但他们还是留在了NASA，在各自的领悟继续钻研偶尔给小年轻们当讲师——除了沃格尔，他一早就回了德国。说真的，贝克很爱太空，但是在那里面呆上几千天又是另一回事了，更不要说那段日子经历了他人生里最惊心动魄的几次起落。

距离强尼上一次出现在NASA也有好些年头了。所有人都知道他是霹雳火，却没有多少人记得他曾经也是个正儿八经的宇航员。NASA决定给年轻人们开一个讲座，叫上了许多优秀的宇航员，F4其他人都不想来，强尼倒是很乐意用自己的魅力迷晕一众美女。

后台。一众宇航员、前宇航员三三两两地凑在一起聊天，而强尼一出现就吸引了所有的注意——他是烧着进来的。

“哇哦，霹雳火！”有人叫起来。

“强尼你还是这么张扬”一个曾经一起训练过的朋友说。

“反正我们都没有秘密了”他还保持着燃烧的状态，否则所有人都会看到他翻了个白眼，“去他妈的法案”

“我支持你，兄弟。但你能先把火灭了吗，这里热得快爆炸了！”

强尼恢复成普通的样子，给了那个朋友一个拥抱，目光却在搜寻着在场的女性。只有两名女性，一个看上去比自己的妈妈还老，另一个则是阿瑞斯3的指挥官刘易斯。刘易斯身边站着另外3个男人，强尼猜测他们就是阿瑞斯3其他的船员。

“Hi Martians”强尼朝他们走过去。

“Hi”其中那个墨西哥裔的男人开口了，“我的孩子们特别喜欢你”马丁尼兹从来分不清那些个超英，但既然都是超英，应该都是一个概念的吧。

“谢谢，转告他们我也爱他们”强尼的目光停留在贝克身上——他不知道那就是贝克，他只是觉得这个男人真他妈的好看。

“我妹妹是你的超级粉丝，她的房间里都是你的照片”贝克也说话了。强尼发现他的声音意外的好听。

“我猜你妹妹一定很可爱，鉴于她有这样一个哥哥”强尼的目光过分赤裸，贝克也察觉到了，耳尖泛红。

马克打圆场似的拍拍贝克的后背，笑着说：“赫尔墨斯的小玫瑰哈，贝克医生！”

“去你的！”

强尼终于记得他了，最后把马克捞回太空舱的克里斯贝克。

“说起来，你们在火星上遇到过什么奇怪的强辐射吗？”强尼问。

“这个你应该问问马克”指挥官努力插上一句话。

“这个...”马克看看贝克又看看强尼，不确定自己有说话的必要。

“一定有吧”强尼果然没有在乎马克有没有答话，“不然你怎么会这么迷人”

贝克的脸更红了。在耶鲁的时候他就是出了名的技术宅，调情什么的实在不是他的领域。

贝克下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，让那里看上去更加殷红水润，灰蓝色的大眼睛让强尼联想到小鹿斑比。在所有交往过的人中还没有哪一个能让强尼这般心动。

“想感受一下火焰吗，医生？”

点头。

强尼让贝克伸出左手，然后自己的右手覆在上面。强尼的体温比正常人稍高一些，而贝克的手却是微凉，对于贝克来说强尼的手就像个小暖炉。

强尼看了眼贝克，后者正神色严肃地盯着他们叠放的手掌。拜托，这可不是《今日科学》，就算是一档节目，也得是《我们约会吧》！

贝克可不知道强尼丰富的心理活动。人体生火对于一个生物学家的吸引力是致命的。贝克感觉手心的温度越来越高，但还在承受范围之内，然后强尼像小心翼翼揭开礼物盒盖的孩子一样慢慢抬起手掌，贝克惊讶地发现他的手心正燃着一小团火。这个温度甚至称不上烫，更不要说是灼烧感了。可是这确确实实是火焰啊！这根本不科学！

看到贝克惊讶的表情强尼笑了，收回手，那一小团火在贝克手里又燃烧了几秒才渐渐熄灭。贝克不由地惊叹起来：“上帝！你怎么做到的！”

“讲座结束以后我带你去我们的实验室吧...”强尼压抑住情绪，假装正经地说，“我可以慢慢告诉你”

 

——

这是一个彩蛋：

当天晚上贝克心满意足地带着他记得满满当当的笔记本离开了强尼家。


End file.
